


I Prefer Tea Over Coffee

by Seventeenrighthere



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenrighthere/pseuds/Seventeenrighthere
Summary: "When did you stop drinking coffee?"





	1. Chapter 1

Jeonghan’s staring. He can tell, but he can’t help it. 

He’s been going to this cafe for the past two years, ever since he and Seungchol moved in together. Never once has he seen this employee. He was so pretty it hurt and Jeonghan couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The waiter had short, wavy brown hair and was around Jeonghan height. It must have been his first day. Jeonghan can see how nervous he is from across the room. 

His waitress comes to greet him. She usually serves him his drink whenever he comes in the morning. “Hey, Jeonghan. Are you ready to order?”

Jeonghan gives her his famous smile (which she already knows means bad news). “Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. That guy there. Is he new?”

She looks over. “Oh, yeah. He’s a new university student we hired.” Jeonghan hums softly, that meant they were around the same age. 

He hands her a 10 bill. “Would you do me a favor and send him over. I just want to give him a friendly welcome.”

She slips the 10 into her pocket and smirks. “You better not do anything perverted, or I'm kicking you out.” Jeonghan laughs. “Don’t worry, I won’t. I just want to say hello.”

“Bullshit,” she replies walking out. Well, she wasn’t wrong

The waitress goes over to the new hire and points to Jeonghan’s tables. He sees the student nod and after a couple of seconds, he walks over with a notepad. 

He swallows thickly. “Hello, can I take your order? Start you off with some coffee?”

Jeonghan gives him a soft smile. “I’ll take some Black tea, please. I’m not a huge fan of the way coffee tastes.”

The waiter laughs nervously. “Right, yeah, I shouldn’t have assumed. You know, about, um, the coffee. You’re right its, like, pretty gross. Well, unless it was like a ton of sugar and cream or something” He smiles awkwardly as he rambles, moving his hands in front of him while speaking. “Sorry, I’ll, um, I’ll get that right away. For you, I’ll get your tea for you.” With that, he scurries away. Jeonghan has to cover his mouth so people don’t see him smiling to himself. He was just so adorable. Jeonghan was too busy looking at his face to read his name tag. He couldn’t wait to tell Seungcheol about this. 

Jeonghan gets himself back together and waits for the waiter to return

When he comes back, Jeonghan glances at his name tag. _Joshua._ His name suits him. Somehow, Jeonghan feels like it fits. Joshua places the tea down on the table. “Enjoy. Call me over if you need anything,” he says quietly. Jeonghan thanks him and takes a sip. He left the new employee alone that day. But he took longer finishing his tea than usual.

…

Seungcheol taps the side of the table while he looks out the window. The night before Jeonghan was ranting about this adorable new employee at their favorite coffee shop. This was pretty typical of his boyfriend. He would tell Seungcheol about a cute guy he ran into at the store or a new hot guy in his class. But never once has he told Seungcheol to go see him in person. It made him wonder what kind of ideas were going on in Jeonghan’s head. They had agreed that they would be okay with a polyamorous relationship, but if they wanted to include someone in their relationship, the couple would both have to have some attraction to them. Jeonghan was ready to jump straight to asking him to dinner, but he needed Seungchols to agree. 

“Hello. Can I..I um, get your order?”

Seungcheol looks up and holy shit.

Jeonghan had always had a good eye.

A young man stands in front of his table, the nametag on his shirt reading _Joshua _. He purses his lips out of nervousness and speaks again. “D-do you need more time?” Seungcheol gives him a soft smile “No, no, I’m ready. I’ll have milk tea please.” Joshua writes it down, his hand shaking a bit. This guy was so nervous, it made Seungcheol want to pick him up and cuddle him. 

“You’re a new employee, aren’t you.”

Joshua looks down at him. “Oh...oh yeah. I was just hired here, um, last week.” His eyes aren’t exactly looking at Seungcheols, rather around his neck or chin. “...Is it that noticeable? I mean, that I’m not used to this?”

Seungcheol shakes his head quickly. “No! It’s not like that at all! I just noticed a new face is all.”

Joshua laughs softly, before nodding. “Okay, then. Well, I’ll be right back with your drink.”

When Joshua returns with his tea, Seungchol thanks him and pulls out his phone. 

_Cheolie: Jeonghan, I should have never doubted you._

After a few minutes, he gets a reply.

_Hannie: I know._

…

They visit every day before school, most days after school too. At first, it was just Seungcheol or just Jeonghan. After a while, they came together to see Joshua, each trying to hold a conversation a bit longer. Eventually, Joshua gets a bit less nervous around him. He tells them about his classes and asks them for advice (since they're in the grade above him). It’s during around the third week when Jeonghan starts flirting.

“So, are you seeing anyone in your class.”

Joshua stares at him. “I-I mean I see my...my classmates.”

Seungcheol chuckles lightly and Jeonghan swears he can see Joshua shiver. “That’s not what I mean.”

Joshua shakes his head. “Uh...no, I’m not really good with that kind of stuff.”

“Really,” Jeonghan asks, resting his chin on his hands. “I find that hard to believe.” Joshua laughs, the ends of his ears getting red. “I guess I just, I don’t have a ton of experience. Sorry, I think someone needs me to take their order. I’ll bring you your check.” Joshua rushes away from the table and Jeonghan pouts. 

“He’s too cute,” Jeonghan mumbles.

“I know...why don’t we just ask him out?”

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“It’s been a few weeks. I think we know each other well enough for one date.”

When Joshua goes over to bring there check, Seungchol clears his throat. 

“Hey, if you’re free sometime...would you like to have dinner with us?”

…

Joshua stands in front of the restaurant. He peers inside and see’s that the two of them are already seated. Joshua swallows nervously and puts his hand on the door nob. 

He was glad about the invitation to dinner. Not only because he loves food, but he also wanted to get to know the two men.

He needed to make more friends. The two of them seemed like they actually wanted to hang out which was good...but Johsua thought something different the first time he saw them.

When Jeonghan first came to the small coffee shop, all that could run through Joshua’s head how he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His bobbed hair rested perfectly around the man's square face. Joshua had to frequently look down at his notepad, just to make sure he wasn’t staring at him. Jeonghan smiled softly at Joshua and had conversations with him even though they had only met a couple of times. And then Seungcheol showed up and Joshua just froze up around him. He was sweet and didn’t mind when Joshua stuttered or acted awkwardly. He has broad and tall, but he still seemed like such a softy.

The day they showed up together, Joshua realized they were dating.

It made sense after Joshua watched them for a while. They were...just perfect for each other. Somehow, they balance each other out. When he wasn’t serving them, he would watch them from behind the break room. He felt like a stalker, but it didn’t stop him from spying. Jeonghan would lean on Seungcheols shoulder while they finish there tea. They would say thing silently in each other's ear and giggle. And whenever they would leave, Seungcheols hand would lay on the small of Jeonghans back and they would lean into each other, fitting perfectly. They were almost always holding hands. It made Joshua’s heart clench. Partly because he liked seeing how cute they were together and partly because...well he didn’t know. But he was sure there was something else he was feeling. 

He sighs and turns the doorknob, walking to their table.

Jeonghan waved him over to their table. Seungcheol pulled out a seat for him. “Thank you for inviting me. I hope I didn’t get in the way of your date night.” Seungcheol sits back down and rubs his shoulder. His hands were warm and large. “Don’t worry. Were both happy to have you here. Jeonghan rests his hands on his palm and tilts his head. He moves his hair back with his hands swiftly. Joshua's eyes continue to look at him for only a second before looking away. “Anyway, tell us something about yourself. I’ve been curious for a while.” Joshua swallows, his hands shuffling in his lap. “I, um, I don’t really have much to say,” Joshua thinks for a bit. “I uh, I’m a computer science major. It kind of explains why I’m so awkward. I talk to my computer more than people” God, that sounded better in his head. He hears Jeonghan chuckle. “But, I like it a lot. I kind of spend a lot of time coding, so I don’t go out much.”

“Well, it’s good you’re studying something you enjoy,” Seungcheol replies, taking a sip of water. Joshua only laughs softly. 

Their food arrives after a bit of small talk. They ordered two servings of barbequed beef and one of pork. Joshua starts to eat first. Jeonghan and Seungchol stare, absolutely mesmerized.

Joshua might have been a small man, but he ate like a wolf. He stuffs beef and rice into his mouth until his cheeks were _full _. When he chewed he made little noises in the back of his throat, swallowing bit by bit.

He looks up and sees them staring. Joshua starts to slow down his chewing, looking down slowly at his plate, blushing. Some of his friends told him he did this. He ate like he was _starving._ He honestly didn’t mean to. The food just tasted better that way. He starts to tense up. He should have watched out for his habits. He has _literally _two friends. Wonwoo and Jihoon were younger than him, but they always scold him like they’re his parents. Right before he came to dinner, they gave him a list of ‘Not good ice breakers’, computer science included. So far, he already failed one. Now he was eating like a fucking pig. Nice. Very Nice. 

He looks up and they’re still staring. He chews even slower now and puts his chopsticks down. 

“What? Are you not hungry anymore?” Jeonghan’s asks.

“No, I just, uh, went a little fast is all. I must have looked pretty gross.”

Seungcheol slid the plate more towards Joshua. “No, you seriously looked fine. We didn’t even notice. Keep eating if you want to.”

Joshua smiles dumbly. Just the smile they wanted to see “Okay, well, thank you for the food.” 

They spend the rest of the night talking. Well, it’s mostly Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Joshua was a little preoccupied with the food in front of him. The two of them go to the same school Joshua does, but they were in their third year of school while Joshua was in his second. Jeonghan a film major and Seungcheols a business major. They met in freshmen year in their chemistry class and, funny thing was, they were both terrible at chemistry. Because of this, the majority of the time, they would sit in the back of the class reading through the textbook and would go to events together to get extra credit. Their first date was in the cafe Joshua works at now. They both ordered white rose tea. 

Joshua listens to this incredible story with envy. Well, he knew the story itself wasn’t that incredible, but because it was theirs, it felt so much better than any love story. It felt like the two of them were just perfect for each other. Joshua scrapes the last bit of rice from his plate. The most he ever did was leave a letter for his crush in middle school. It turns out he got the wrong locker and some girl thought she had a secret crush for the rest of the year. Joshua hasn’t tried to anything remotely romantic since.

Once they finish with dinner, Seungcheol and Jeonghan walk him back to his dorm. They walk like they usually do. Seungchols arm draped around Jeonghan’s hip, leaning into him. Jeonghan would whisper something into Seungcheol’s ear like they don't want Joshua to hear. Seungchol would hum and nod. Joshua looks over at every few seconds. They reach his dorm building and Jeonghan speaks.

“So, I think Sengcheol agrees when I say that we had a great time” Jeonghan starts. “And we both would love to see you again.”

Joshua nods with a bright smile. “Really? Yeah, I’d love to. I don’t have a lot of friends at school, so I...I’d really like to be friends with you.”

They share a look. Not their usual looks. Joshua couldn’t tell what it was. 

“Lets exchange numbers then,” Seungcheol says, returning his eyes back to Joshua. They had each other their phones, adding their numbers. 

The two say goodnight to Joshua and they're gone. 

Joshua returns to his room and leans against the door. He should have invited them inside. He bumps his forehead against his phone. 

…

They text pretty frequently. Seungcheol and Jeonghan always say good morning, sometimes Joshua says it first. Every time Joshua sees a text notification on his phone, he has to bite the bottom of his lip and smile. He would take five minutes to reply each time, deleting the message he was going to send and writing a different one. Joshua asks if they wanted to get coffee before class one morning. Seungcheol responds first.

_Seungcheol: Sorry, I’m kind of busy with an assignment. I don’t think Jeonghans doing anything though._

Jeonghan replies soon after.

_Jeonghan: I’m around. Let’s meet at the cafe._

Joshua smiles at his phone and they agree on a time. He meets Jeonghan at a table next to a window, he’s looking outside, leaning his chin on his hand. Joshua waves when he walks inside and sits across from the elder. Jeonghan gets Jasmine tea Joshua gets green tea. When the waiter leaves Jeonghan speaks.

“Funny. I took you more for a coffee guy.”

“Oh, well I used to drink a lot of coffee, but it started to make me sick.”

“Really, how long did it take for you to get sick of it.”

Well, it must have been...sometime around when he met these two. “I dunno, a while ago, I guess.”

They sit silently for a bit. Jeonghan usually isn’t this quiet _. _It made him nervous. 

“Joshua, do you know what polyamory is?” Joshua tilts his head. “It means being in some kind of romantic..or, like...intimate relationship with more than one person right?” Jeonghan hums and nods.

“How do you feel about it?”

Joshua shrugs. “I think it’s fine. I have nothing against it.

Jeonghan nods slowly. “So then, how would you feel about being in that kind of relationship?”

Joshua raises an eyebrow. “I mean... for me, I don’t like the idea of my partner seeing someone that I didn’t know or who I also didn't have a relationship with. I think I would only be okay with it if I could be partners with my partner's... other partner too,” Joshua’s looking up while he thinks about this. Like he’s mapping it in his head. “Sorry, does that make any sense?”

Jeonghan takes a sip of tea, trying to hide his smile. “That’s actually exactly how Seungheol and I feel. We both have an agreement that if we want to date someone else, we both have to want a relationship with that person.”

Joshua’s eyes flicker up at Joshua. “Oh.”

“Seungcheol and I,” Jeonghan starts. “We both agree that we really really like you. So, would you go on an official date with us?”

…

Joshua paces around his house. Seungcheol and Jeonghan would be there to pick him up in 10 minutes. They were going to a theme park a couple of miles away. Joshua had liked amusement parks ever since he as a kid, but he wasn’t sure if it was the best place for a first date. It was just the first place he thought of when Jeonghan asked him where he wanted to go. Joshua sits on the couch and stands up quickly when he hears the doorbell. He grabs his bag and shuffles over to the door, relaxing his shoulder and taking a breath before opening the door. 

  
  


There stands Seungcheol, wearing a cap, a white sweatshirt, and dark blue pants. Jeonghan has on black tee-shirt blue jeans. They both give him a warm smile. “You ready?” Joshua nods slowly, closing his door. 

One thing rarely mentioned to these two was his complete lack of experience. He joked about it every now and then, but it wasn’t really anything to joke about. He’s never even kissed someone or danced with someone. In high school, he never went to the school dances because he never had anyone to go with. He walked with silently, slightly behind them.

When they make it to the amusement park Seungchol pulls out a map of the entire area. “Okay, you two, my mission is to ride everything the park has to offer until I puke. And I know, you Jeonghan, will give out way before me, so you can sit out after you get dizzy on the Ferris wheel.”

Jeonghan scoff. “Oh, I do like a challenge. Don’t forget that you had to sit out after riding the merry go round, old man.” Seungcheol clenches his heart. “Don't call names Hannie!”

Joshua giggles as he watches the two. 

“Joshua, you have to tell me you can take rollercoasters. Hannie can sit on the benches and take pictures of us.” Jeonghan nudges Seungcheol with his elbow. 

“Trust me, I’m no better than Jeonghan,” Joshua chuckles

...

Seungcheol closes his eyes and shrieks when the slide down from the top of the hill. Joshua, on the other hand, is raising his hands laughing with a bright smile. Jeonghan might have even been able to see it from the benches below the coaster. When they get off, Seungcheol hangs on Joshua’s arm and whines, “Oh my god, I was so close to wasting my lunch.” 

“Let’s go again,” Joshua hops a little in excitement. Seungcheol shakes his head and drags him away, “Never again.”

They meet Jeonghan and walk through the park. Seungcheol goes to wait in line for cotton candy while Jeonghan and Joshua look around for games to play. Jeonghan recommends the one with goldfish prizes. “Don’t they die after like, an hour,” Joshua asks with an eyebrow raised. Jeonghan bobs his head slightly as he thinks, “Maybe, but it’ll be an hour of glory.”

They didn’t get the goldfish.

Jeonghan had probably spent at least 20 dollars on that game. He kept saying, “one more time,” and “this time for sure.” Joshua had to turn around and pretend to cough to cover his laughter. Of course, Jeonghan noticed and gave him a playful glare. 

Seungcheol gets back and hands them both a container of cotton candy. They sit down on a bench and talk. Surprisingly, Joshua finds it easier to talk then he had before. Maybe it was because there were so many people in the park that day or because he was on a sugar high from basically pure sugar in cotton form. But, it might even be because he was enjoying the time he spent with these two. 

“Shua?”

“Hm?” 

Seuncgheol smiles. “Is that okay?”

“What?”

“The, um, the nickname. Shua? Hannie thought it was cute.”

Joshua had noticed that. The nickname thing. Hannie for Jeonghan and Cheolie for Sungcheol. Usually, he didn’t care much, for them, but he likes the way it rolls off of Seungchols tongue. It would probably sound just as good if Jeonghan said it

“Um, yeah, sure, I mean,” Joshua takes a breath and slows down. “I like it. I...I don’t mind.”

“Shua it is then,” Jeonghan hums. Yeah, he liked the way it sounded from him too. 

It was dark now. Jeonghan tried a ride and now he was leaning on Seungcheol as he walked, mumbling how he would never do it again. Joshua walks beside them, eating a caramel apple. They agreed that they should get on the Ferris wheel before they call it a night. They get into a seat, Jeonghan and Seungcheol sitting across from Joshua. He sits there and looks at his apple as their taken up higher. The two look at him, quieter then they’ve ever been before. It’s like their studying him. Joshua looks up to meet there eye. 

He didn’t initially mean to say this...but he did. 

“I like you.”

Seungcheol tilts his head slightly. Jeonghan leans in. 

“Both of you, I mean, I liked tonight a lot and,” he laughs nervously. “That probably sounds weird, I just wanted…” he can feel his ears burning, no doubt his entire face is red. “Thank you for treating me tonight.”

Before he looks up, Jeonghan has moved to sit next to him, and Seungcheol sits directly across from him leaning close. 

“We were happy to do it and if you like,” Jeonghan rests his hand on top of Joshua’s smaller one. “We could go out again.”

Seungcheol nods in agreement. “We like you too. A lot. You don’t have to tiptoe around us.”

Joshua swallows. He was never super experimental or outgoing, but he felt like it didn't matter now. He wanted to say what he was thinking, matter how idiotic it sounded.

“I, um,” he takes a breath. “I always thought, the first kiss at a Ferris wheel...would be really sweet.”

Seungcheol looks at him with those giant captivating eyes. He smiles sweetly and cups his face. “And how long exactly have you thought that?” He leans closer to Joshua.

Joshua was going to be a bad kisser. He knew that but, he closed his eyes anyway, letting out a shaky breath.

“Since a couple of minutes ago,” Joshua whispers back just before Sungcheols lips press against him softly. 

Seungcheol lips were slightly cracked because of the cold, but they were warm and his hand was warmer. It made his body hot. Seungcheols hands comfortably rubbed his thigh, he tilts his head slightly. Joshua lets out a shaky breath through his nose. Seungcheol whispers a soft, “you look beautiful” and it makes Joshua melt. Joshua's hand moved to hold Seuncheols arm as he let out a soft whimper.

Seungcheol pulls back and his eyes look at Joshua and he leaves a soft kiss on his nose. Then he looks over at Jeonghan. Joshua had felt his hand on the small of his back, rubbing gently. His hand runs up and down his spine, sending shivers through Joshua. Finally, his hand rests on the back of Joshua’s neck, tilting his head to him. Joshua’s eyes slip closed again as he feels another, softer pair of lips. Jeonghan put more movement into the kiss, slipping his other hand into Joshua, entangling their fingers. It made Joshua’s heart race like he was in a romantic movie or a Korean drama. Joshua tilted his head further, his free hand lingering on Jeonghan’s chest.

Jeonghan releases him, looking him dead in the eye. Joshua blushed with a smile on his face as he looked down at his lap. “Look at him blushing, Cheolie! Shua, let me see you,” Jeonghan cups his cheeks with both hands and rubs them with his thumb. “I’m not blushing! Don’t bully me.” Seungcheol laughs as he watches the two. He moves closer to Joshua to wrap his hands around his waist. Their laughter rings through the brightly lighted amusement park.

…

  
  


_Hannie: Shua, you asleep yet?_

Joshua smiles widely when he receives the text after they had dropped him off at home. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Ferris wheel. God, he finally understood why people like kiss now. 

_Shua: No, not yet. I’m in bed_

_Cheolie: Tonight was a lot of fun XD. Can we pick you up form your shift tomorrow, go to a museum or something?_

Joshua rolls in his bed like an idiot and buries his face in his pillow. 

_Shua: Yeah, sure. I’m off at 3_

_Hannie: Get some sleep. A kid needs his rest_

_Shua: You’re like...5 months older than me…_

_Hannie: Go to sleeeep_

_Cheol: Don’t stay up too late. Goodnight, Josh_

_Hannie: Night, Shua_

Joshua gets under the blankets, plugging his phone in. He reads their messages over and over.

_Shua: Night, Cheolie. Goodnight Hannie._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back.  
There's gonna be some smut-ish content in this chapter. If you're into that, please enjoy ;).

The three of them have been seeing each other for almost a month and a half now. They’ve gone with each other to movies, restaurants, parks and stuff like that. And they would kiss him hello and goodbye each time but nothing else. Joshua felt kind of disappointed by that. He liked kissing a lot more then he thought, it always made small bubbles rise in his stomach. But he wanted kisses that would last for more than 10 seconds and dates that would go further than just hand-holding and hugging.

The student doesn’t even know what he means “further”. Joshua lays in his bed, thinking about the past few weeks he’s been with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. He knows that they’ve already had sex with each other. Probably a lot. They had made a couple of jokes about it to Joshua, but every time they would bring it up, Joshua’s thoughts would get...detailed. He’d never had any sexual experiences of his own. Just, well, research.

The college sophomore crawled under his blanket and curled to the side. His imagination getting the best of him.

If Joshua were to think about Seungcheol, he imagines him to be either really gentle or rough in bed, depending on how Jeonghan wanted it. Jeonghan would be a tease and a bit of a brat. Rubbing Seungcheol’s crotch through his jeans, using his other hand to cup his face and suck right under Seungcheol's sharp jaw…

Joshua’s hands travel between his waistband and his abdomen. He reaches lower and rubs his growing cock softly, letting out a soft sigh under the blankets. The student buries his face into the pillow, unable to remove the dirty images from his head. He fantasizes about how rough Seungcheols groans would sound in comparison to Jeoghan's softer ones. Knowing how competitive the two can get, he imagines they would fight for dominance in bed. Jeonghan trying to lay Seungcheol on his back to ride him until Seungcheol comes. Seungcheol pressing his chest against Jeonghans back thrusting into him while jerking him off, whispering in his boyfriend's ear telling him to beg if he wants Seungcheol to finish him.

Joshua lets out a soft gasp, jerking his hand faster.

If he were there with them...they’d start out gentle for his first time, Joshua likes to think. They would shower him with soft kisses, holding him tightly. When one was busy kissing Joshua’s lips, the other would kiss around his neck or cheeks. Slowly undressing him, starting by taking off his shirt. Seungcheol would continue to kiss him and Jeonghan would move to his neck and chest. He would nip at Joshua's throat and suck his nipples softly, looking up at Joshua to see every reaction. And their hands. Two pairs of hands would be devouring him, not leaving a single place untouched.

Eventually, Seungcheol would move to sit behind him, pressing his broad chest against Joshuas thin back. Jeonghan would move between the young student's legs, pressing the palm of his hand against Joshua's erection. Joshua bites back a moan, continuing to thrust in his hand. And Jeonghan would laugh when Joshua let out a whimper, telling him It’s okay. It feels good, doesn’t it? Finally, with that, he would pull down Joshua’s jeans, Seungcheol helping to lift the younger up as the man between his legs pulled them. He would whisper-soft praises in his ear, you look beautiful, baby. His large hands would rub Joshua’s chest from behind, soothing Joshua, making him squirm in the strong arms. He’d let out a sharp moan when Seungcheol takes both hands to pinch his nipples while licking his tongue from Joshua’s shoulder up to his ear.  
Joshua was close. He wishes they were there. Even if they just give him 5-second kisses and hugs. He wanted to feel their hands again. He wants them to tell him how good he’s being, how beautiful he looks. He wants to know what they look like undressed and what they look like when they're consumed by this unexplainable feeling.

Look at me, sweetheart, Jeonghan would say when Joshua was too distracted by Seungcheols ministration. And Joshua would turn his head to him, pulling down his underwear, kissing his chest moving down to his ribs, his stomach, his pelvis and-

Joshua jolts when he cums under the blanket, onto a piece of tissue, letting out a lewd moan. His body trembles as he rides out his orgasm. When the student is done, he lays there, eyes closed, sweat running down his forehead.

He curls up in his bed after throwing away the tissue. He felt good..but also dirty. Joshua had never thought of someone that...intimately. He never thought he would be masturbating to two people at the same time.

Was that wrong? Like, morally?

Joshua is not an actively sexual person (unless you count masturbation). Emphasis on actively. His friends would tease Joshua, saying he probably didn’t know how sex worked or what kinks are. Little did they know, Joshua read a massive amount of Naruto and One Piece Fanfiction back when he was into anime. They were...provocative. After that, he looked up stuff about blowjobs, anal, up to even BDSM stuff (avoiding most porn and looking more at articles). He even took an online quiz that listed kinks he might be into (which he has a screenshot of, but will never reveal to anyone ever.) He watched a couple of documentaries and interviews. Researching this stuff seemed more like a hobby than an obsession to him (or at least that’s what he tells himself.) When he had time to daydream, Joshua would often find himself thinking about sex, but it was mostly sex between fictional characters. He never imagined that he would be fantasizing about scenes that could actually happen to him.

But when the topic of sex came up he shrunk. Researching sex to him was like researching nuclear bombs- Interesting on their own, but scary in real life. He couldn’t talk with his friends about it, back in high school when he had sex education classes, he would just crumple into his chair and try his best to blank it all out. He couldn’t even put the goddam condom on the wooden dick. And now he really really wanted to have sex. He liked it a lot when they kissed and cuddled, but he doesn’t know what would happen if they kissed him anywhere below his chin. He couldn’t stop thinking about doing it with those two, but if they touch him he might shy away and Joshua didn’t want to give them the idea that he didn’t want them.

He looks at the clock. It’s already 2:00 am and he has a date with the two in the morning. He rolls over and falls asleep, the thought of laying next to him lingering in his mind.

…

They show up at the cafe a half an hour before he’s off. They say stuff like, “you look so cute,” and “you’re doing great sweetie,” every time he passes by their table with huge grins on their faces. Joshua shushes them playfully as he walks by. He gives them both the Earl Grey tea.

When he’s off, they walk out to the bus stop. The three were going to a modern art gallery in the area. Once the bus arrives, the three college students step on. The bus was...full. As fuck. The three of them had to squeeze into the middle, Seungcheol reaching to grab one of the bars at the top of the bus, Jeonghan grabbed a handle attached to the back of a seat. Joshua just stood. And he was..fucked. If he fell and died, it would be humiliating.

The first half of the ride wasn’t terrible. Joshua had managed to balance himself well enough to keep steady without holding on to anything. When they were about seven stops away from where they needed to get off, a large group of people got on, squishing everyone closer together. What Joshua didn’t expect was for the light to go yellow right when the bus driver closed the door. And he definitely didn’t expect the bus driver to go full fucking speed so that he wouldn’t have to sit through a red light. He most definitely didn’t expect to be shoved forward by the force only to be stopped by Seungchols chest, his nose resting on his neck. And when he quickly pulled back and started to apologize, he most absolutely definitely didn’t expect to feel Seungcheols hand resting on his shoulder, pulling him back against him.

“It’s okay.” Seungcheol whispers. Jeonghan was looking over at Joshua, his head leaning on Seuncgcheol’s shoulder. He grabbed Joshua’s arm to help support him.“That bus driver must be in a hurry.”

“Yeah,” Joshua whispers quietly. It gets quiet, the whole bus seems so cold now. But Seungcheol was like an oven- in a good way that is. He was warm, his chest heaving up and down slowly as he gently rubs the back of Joshua’s neck. Joshua’s eyes flutter softly as he leans in further. He would get off of the bus and regret it, feeling embarrassed and stupid. He knew it. But Seungchols and slowly moved from his shoulder to his back. His fingernails rub up against his spine, then back down. Repeat. And it feels nice and comforting. Joshua feels bad. His extra weight probably wasn’t comfortable to Seungcheol. He must have just felt bad since Joshua almost fell.

“I said it’s okay,” Seungchol says for the second time. Joshua looks up, surprised at his remarks. As if he could tell what Joshua was thinking just by his body language.

When he looks up, Seungcheol is looking back down on him. He smiles softly and presses his lips against Joshua’s cheek. It turns red where the skin touches. Joshua looks back down at his feet, he didn’t even want to imagine what the look was on his face. He feels Seungcheol chest bounce as he chuckles and he presses his chin into Joshua’s soft brown hair for the rest of the ride.

…

They were out of the museum after about an hour. The restaurant they were going to go to had been unexpectedly closed that day. Joshua pouts slightly, thinking of someplace else to eat that they haven’t already been before. “We could always just go to our place to eat. We can order Chinese and watch a movie.” Jeonghan chips in. “If you’re with that Shua,” Seungcheol adds.

Joshua had never been over to their place. They lived in a nice apartment off-campus. Together. Imagine that- being able to wake up to each other every day. To cook breakfast and dinner together. Sleep together. Have se-

His mind goes blank for a second. Joshua can feel them looking at him. It’s like their reading his mind.

“But if you don’t want to, we can-”

Joshua shakes his head. “No, I want to. Movie and dinner sound great right now.

...

Joshua sat on the left side of the couch while Jeonghan sits in the middle, Seungcheol on the right. Seuncgheol has his arm around Jeonghan while they watch the movie. Joshua keeps looking over at the two. When they were picking out movies a couple minutes ago, Jeonghan would look at dramas or comedies, but Seungcheol and Joshua were interested in more actioned or horror-themed films. In the end, they played rock paper scissors, Seungcheol beating the other two after a couple of rounds. He picked out IT, which Joshua didn’t mind because he liked horror. Jeonghan, however, was mortified.  
So Jeonghan buried his face in the blankets they had, whispering complaints about his partners trying to give him a heart attack. Seungcheol would hold him tighter while teasing Jeonghan for being such a baby.

They were just so cute. He laughed to himself when he saw Jeonghan flinch after a jump scare. Jeonghan glares at him.

“Are you laughing at me? What so funny Mr. Hong?”

Joshua looks over at Jeonghan, surprised at how serious he sounds.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t think you’d be so scared,” Joshua replies. Jeonghan scoffs and moves to lean closer to Joshua.

“Oh, and what? You have no fears?”

“No, it’s not that. When I watch horror, I just have an easy time separating it from reality.”

Jeonghan moves closer, so he’s slightly towering over Joshua.

“Alright, you may be immune to this terrifying movie, but I’m pretty sure there's something I could scare you with?”

“Your ego?” Seungcheol laughs. Jeonghan kicks him lightly.

“No, my fingers. They can be very terrifying. They have the ability to make people laugh uncontrollably. Seungchol knows the terrors of these fingers to well.”

Oh, no no no. “Jeonghan...I really didn’t mean to laugh at you…”

Jeonghan pokes his tummy. “But you did, sweety, so now I have to show you something really scary.”

Jeonghan’s fingers had no mercy. They attacked Johsua’s sides without mercy.

Joshua let out a squeal. “I’m sorry! Jeobghan I’m,” He snickers hiding his face in his shoulder. One of Jeonghans hands moves to tickle his neck. “Seuncgheol, Seungcheol please,” begs. Seuncgheol shakes his head. “If I have to learn the hard way, so do you.”

Joshua's hands reach to Jeonghan's chest to try and push him away when Jeonghan gets on top of him. “

“Are you really sorry,” Jeonghan asks teasingly.

“Yes, I’m- I’m sorry,” Joshua breaths between laughs.

“ You’re sorry?” he pulls up to look at Joshua. “Prove it then,” Jeonghan says, leaning back down. “Kiss me.”

Joshua looks at him, a smile still lingering on his face. He hesitates before slowly leaning up and kissing Jeonghan softly, arms still clinging onto his shirt. Jeonghan kisses him back, his arm on Joshua’s side moving around his waist, the other grabbing the back of his neck. Seungcheols too preoccupied with the movie to notice the change in activities. Jeonghan presses further into Joshua until the sophomore was firmly laying against the couch. He reaches his hands up hesitantly to wrap around Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan lets out a soft groan, making Joshua gasp lightly. He feels a tongue enter between his lips, but only a bit. Joshua tilts his head and opens his mouth further, allowing Jeonghan to explore what Joshua has to offer. Joshua lets out a small whimper.

His mind was getting ahead of himself. How far would this go? Is he ready if it goes further? Could we do it right on this couch?

“You two should get a room,” Seungchol teases. Joshua gasps and breaks away to look up at Seungcheol smirking down at them.

“Why don’t you be quiet,” Jeonghan responds. Before Joshua can say anything, Jeonghan's lips are back on his and his head gets cloudy.

After some time passes, Jeonghan pulls back, but Joshua follows by leaning up to make the kiss last longer. He looks down at the younger and smiles. Joshua smiles back shyly.

Jeonghan looks up and down Joshua’s heaving chest, his hands running up and down the younger's sides. Joshua hums at the comfort, but it suddenly turns less into comforting and more into…

“You said if I kissed you you’d stop!” Joshua yells, squirming around the couch as the older’s fingernails dig into him.

“I did, but you just look so cute like this,” Jeonghan replies simply before using his hands to attack Joshua’s ribs.

“That’s not fair, Jeonghan! No!” Joshua rolls over on the couch, but Jeonghan hands follow.

“But I can’t Shua, look at you! Will you pass out if I tickle you long enough?” Joshua shakes his head as he snorts laughing. “I’m Sorry! I’m really really sorry!”

Jeonghan’s hands release him and Joshua curls up, arms protecting his sides as his giggling dies down. Jeonghan pulls him back up to rest against his chest as he leans back on Seungcheols shoulder.

…

It was after they dropped him off at home that Joshua realized he didn’t kiss Seungcheol.

For a second, Joshua wondered it was actually a big deal. He doesn’t think Seungcheol would get jealous over one night of kissing when Seungcheol already lives with Jeonghan. And Seungcheol should know that Joshua loves kissing him. Seungcheol, unlike Joshua, was pretty laid back and carefree. There was a possibility that he didn’t even notice. But what if he did. He might have thought it was because Joshua liked Jeonghan better or Joshua didn’t care about the elder?

He lets out a sigh and bangs his head against the door. He acted like such a prick.

He picked up his phone to text Seungcheol but put it back in his pocket. If he’s upset, it might be better for him to talk to him in person. Maybe Seungcheol would forgive him faster then.

He drags himself to his bed and falls face first into the pillow.

But, he doesn’t sleep.

Instead, he spends about an hour thinking about what to do. If the addresses it and Sungcheol wasn’t angry, he might get angry after thinking about it. If Joshua doesn’t say anything and Sungcheol was upset, then the feelings would just build up and it might end badly.

So, he chooses to text Seungcheol. At 3:00 in the morning, asking if they could meet after class. Seungcheol, of course, didn’t answer until hours later.

...

Joshua meets Seungcheol in his economics class. Seungcheols alone, packing his bag, when he sees Joshua. He smiles softly and waves him over.

“You wanted to talk to me,” Seungcheol asks.

“Yeah, I just want to say...I’m sorry about the other night.”

The elder tilts his head. “What about it?”

God, Joshua really didn’t want to go into detail. Was Seungcheol just trying to make him admit to it? “About...Jeonghan and I? I kissed him...a lot, but I didn’t kiss you afterward.”

Seuncgheol looks at him for a good ten seconds, raising a single eyebrow. Joshua looks down at the ground, waiting for a response.

Seungcheol lets out a couple giggles, then burst out laughing. Joshua looks up and frows. What was so funny? Seuncgheol walks over and looks down at his boyfriends. “First of all, there is no reason to apologize for kissing with one of your boyfriends,” the junior explains. “ Second of all, I honestly loved watching you two make out. After all, you two are pretty damn hot,” Joshua blushes at that. “And third of all,”

He takes a step closer and tilts Joshua's chin up to kiss him softly, Joshua’s body going stiff from surprise, then relaxing slowly. “Not everything needs to be, like, perfectly balanced between the three of us. I want to be with you and I want to be Jeonghan. Jeonghan wants to be with you and me and I’m going to assume you like both of us enough to want to be with us,” Joshua swallows and nods. “Then that's all that matters, isn’t it?”

Why was he always like this. It’s just so sweet and simple.

Seungcheol leans down and presses a soft kiss against Joshuas cheeks, forehead, nose, and his lips. Joshua shies away slightly but reaches up to grasp the elders shoulders.

“Of course, if you’re really upset about it,” Seungcheol says, walking forward, Joshua taking steps back until he’s leaning against the wall. “You could always make it up to me?” Seungcheol whispers against his lips.

Joshua doesn’t know how he got here. From being some nerd who hasn’t even kissed someone on the cheek before, to being some nerd about to make out with one of his two boyfriends in an empty college classroom. He doesn’t know how he got here, but he doesn’t care.

His arms find their way around Seungcheol’s neck as he reaches up to kiss him. Seuncheol bends down to wrap his arms around the back of Joshua’s thighs, lifting him up. The younger lets out a gasp and wraps his legs around Seungcheol’s waist, looking down at him. Seungcheol gives him a toothy smile before pressing his lips against Joshua. Joshua kisses him back, opening his mouth hesitantly to invite Seungcheol in. Seungcheol’s tongue feels his and Joshua sighs his head feeling fuzzy and warm. Seungcheol moves his lips from Joshua’s lips and kisses Joshua’s cheeks, his jaw and the sides of his neck. Joshua lets out little whines as Seungcheol spoils him with kisses. He looks back on the work he’s done with his boyfriend, the student blushing and panting.

There was a moment when Seungcheol roughly lifted Joshua up further against the wall, causing Joshua’s crotch to grind against Seungcheol’s lower stomach. And it felt good. It felt new and unfamiliar, but Joshua wanted to do it again. Would Seungcheol notice? He tries again, slowly grinding back against Seungcheol, a small gasp escaping his mouth. Seungcheol takes further advantage, exploring Joshua’s mouth further. Joshua can’t think anymore. He can’t reason through what he’s about to do.

Joshua digs his fingers into Seuncgheol’s black hair. He grinds against Seungcheol again, making the larger man release a rough moan. It was sexy as fuck. He wondered how Seungchel and Jeonghan sounded when they were doing something like this together. Seungcheol would kiss up Jeonghan’s body, making the younger whine and moan. They would start with just foreplay, each attempting to make the other come fastest. He thinks about how…

Joshua kissed him further, pulled him closer, using his lower muscles to continue his grinding movements.

Seungcheol begins to slow down, pulling away slightly, Joshua just brings him closer with his hands, grinding further into him.

“Joshua,” Seungcheol says, against his lips. “Shua... just-Joshua wait.”

Joshua grinds against him, but harder than the last time. Both of them let out a moan between the kiss. He loves it. Seungcheols voice, a sound he made the elder make. Joshua kisses Seungcheol deeper, his imagination going wild.

“Joshua, I’m serious,” suddenly Seungcheol turns from the wall and sits Joshua down on one of the desks. Joshua moves up to kiss him again, but Seungcheol pulls back. They're both panting, out of breath. Joshua’s cheeks are red, lips parted and swollen. He looks up at Seungcheol with heavy eyelids. He wants to pull Seungcheol back down and finish what they started. But Seungcheol, being just as out of breath and red as Joshua, is giving him a serious look. Why? He looked concerned and he’s holding down Joshua’s thigh as if he’s trying to stop the younger from continuing.

Then it hit him. Joshua had just, dry hump Seucheol without warning. Oh my god. Oh no no no. He starts to panic. He was in too much of a haze realize what he was doing. He must have been making disgusting sounds and his kisses were probably sloppy.

He felt dirty. Like he was just some horny teenager.

“I-I need to go. I’m sorry.”

He pulls away from Seungcheols grip and leaves out the door. Seungcheol rushes out and grabs his arm. “Shua, hold on, hold on. Let’s talk. Just-”

“I have a thing,” Joshua says, on the brink of tears, not knowing where they came from. “ A thing, to go do. I, sorry, I’m going.”

With that, he pulls away from Seungcheol, leaving him in an empty hallway.

…

“Okay, so tell us again what exactly happened?”

Joshua sighs and looked at his roommates, Jihoon and Wonwoo.

“We were making out in a classroom and I started grinding against him, like some horny dog.” He says slowly.

“And your boyfriend said…”

“Nothing. I’ve been too scared to talk to him.”

Before Jihoon and Wonwoo could chew him out, there was a knock at the door.

Joshua gets up to open his dorm room.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan stand next to each other, both looking down at the young college student.

“Let’s talk Shua,” Seungcheol says sternly


End file.
